Nightmares Book 1: Jack Frost
by The-Big-Four-Diaries
Summary: Jack is lost. He has to find a way out. But while he does he runs trouble... But the main question is... Will he make it out alive? Rated T because I'm paranoid XD


**Ok… I know I have my 'truth or dare' story to continue with. But my computer is being a dick, so it won't save. So I made this in the meantime. YAY! **

**But a heads up. These books/series are all connected so the ending won't be revealed until all 4 books are released. So… without a further ado…. Jack's Nightmare! **

Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V

Sunshine and life surrounded me as I wondered a lush green forest. Birds were singing as they flew through the air as I ended up at a running river. It was clean and fresh, it was a perfect place to be, but that was when it ended. Chuckles of victory were heard in the air. At first I just stood there, not sure of if I even heard it, but when it came again I tried to fly away but couldn't. I ran instead, for I had no time to wonder why. So I ran faster with my staff in hand. I wasn't sure in why I was running. But I knew that I just had to get away, away from it! Trees rushed past me as I went, faster and faster, until I found myself falling! I screamed!

***************Break**************************

THUNK! I hit the ground, hard. I struggled to get to my staff for I was in complete darkness, nothing was seen or heard. Once my fingers touched the wood of my staff I stood up, I could still see nothing, but the chuckles seemed to have gotten louder, terrified I wondered aimlessly throughout the darkness hoping to find a way out. The laughter was getting louder and more evil as I ran around like a mouse in a maze, until I ran into a wall. As I got up and shook my head. That hurt! I opened my eyes slowly. Only to have them grow wide. I took in a deep, shaky breath. It wasn't a wall that I ran into! It was a black dragon! I felt my heart skip a beat in fear as I started into its yellow eyes. They held mine for a moment, a terrifying moment. Then I slowly and cautiously walked backwards, trying not to scare it into attack mode. That was also the moment I saw the rider on the beasts back, but he was looking a different way. I continued my way away from them until I tripped and fell. , Again. The rider turned his eyes on me, his urban hair swishing around his face. His eyes the same colour as his pet, deathly yellow. He also wore a grey sheep's skin around his frame over a black under garment. But what caught my eye was the metal leg on the end of his black pants, for it shone in a dangerous way. The creature smiled an evil smile as it spoke. "Now, now Jack… Didn't anyone tell you not to stare?" My eyes only grew wider. If that was even possible. He laughed and jumped off his dragon and petted it slowly.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hiccup." I would have laughed at this if his name didn't sound familiar. His dragon growled at me. "And this is Toothless, but don't let the name fool you…" I gulped back my fear and tried to move but shortly found I was paralysed. More laughter escaped his lips.

"Jack, Jack, Jack… You're not going anywhere…" He taunted. I stayed silent.

"No comment Jack? I'm hurt." He walked up to me in a lazy way. When he reached me he leaned in close to my face with a grin on his. "I should punish you…" Pulled a dagger out from around his waist and played with the point. I just couldn't take my eyes away from its blade.

"Can you imagine what I could do to you?" He started to circle me.

"I could do anything…" He whispered behind my back. I gasped a shaky breath at that. He was right and there is nothing I could do. I'm useless.

"I could…" He cut my cheek, a little blood trickled down my face. I winced at the sight of it. I didn't even know I could bleed. Hiccup must have read my thoughts.

"Surprised? This little beauty was made for spirits… It can only hurt them, not kill." He sounded disappointed. So as if to prove that point he thrusted it into my arm. I felt it rip apart the fabric of my jumper and travel deeper, so deep that the handle of the weapon pressed against the opening of the wound. I gasped at the pain as it ran through my body.

"But it is still fun to try…" He twisted the knife. It took all my will not to scream out in agony, and to make it worse the bastard pulled it out, as slowly as possible. I winced as blood oozed out. I grabbed it in hopes of stopping it from bleeding out. At that moment I realized that I had control over my body again. I griped my staff hard, turned and ran away. I glanced back to see if he was following. He just stood there, leaning against the dragon, smiling and playing with the bloody knife.

"Maybe next time…" I ran faster.

**To be continued…**


End file.
